<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers Bloom In Spring by sakurayashikipdf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103733">Flowers Bloom In Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayashikipdf/pseuds/sakurayashikipdf'>sakurayashikipdf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Coffee, Comfort, F/M, Flowers, Kissing, M/M, Sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayashikipdf/pseuds/sakurayashikipdf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really do mean it when you've done a lot to help me. The whole RFA has done a lot to help me. But something about you has made me a better person." </p><p>in which saeran gains comfort from the rfa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Han Jumin, Choi Saeran/Kang Jaehee, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung, Choi Saeran/V | Kim Jihyun, Choi Saeran/Zen | Ryu Hyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was sort of a comfort fic for me so I hope you enjoy it</p><p>do note that these are each separate short stories just placed in one book</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the story;<br/>
Flowers Bloom In Spring</p><p>Fandom;<br/>
Mystic Messenger</p><p>Pairing;<br/>
Saeran Choi X Various Characters</p><p>Chapters;<br/>
5</p><p>Other Fandoms In It;<br/>
None</p><p>Playlist;<br/>
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0nxbftLgvYNeqS7KlXf8wk?si=Lu3g1xO6QIyHPaP7wilUJw</p><p>Songs On Playlist;<br/>
Shelter by Porter Robinson, Madeon<br/>
Moral Of The Story by Ashe<br/>
the idea of you by mxmtoon<br/>
i'm closing my eyes (feat. shiloh) by potsu<br/>
p.s. by gnash</p><p>Sequel?;<br/>
Undecided</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. purple lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>Purple Lilies represent pride, success, dignity, admiration &amp; accomplishment<br/>-</p><p>It's not every day someone gets invited into Jumin's penthouse with the intent of hanging out. For work, yes, but hanging out? It's not heard of. The reason why as well was weird.</p><p>Zen; You must be happy, Jaehee, that you have a day off from the cafe</p><p>Jaehee Kang; Yes<br/>Jaehee Kang; It is quite wonderful</p><p>Saeran; Good for you, Jaehee</p><p>Jumin Han has entered the chat </p><p>Jumin Han; You wanted to speak to me, Saeran?</p><p>Zen; [confused emoji]</p><p>Saeran; I wanted to see if I can come over and play with Elizabeth?</p><p>Jaehee Kang; This is a turn of events</p><p>Jumin Han; I don't see the harm in it<br/>Jumin Han; Alright, I'll send you a car</p><p>Saeran; Alright</p><p>Saeran has left the chatroom</p><p>Jumin Han has left the chatroom</p><p>Zen; What?<br/>Zen; Even was that?</p><p>Jaehee Kang; I have no clue</p><p>So here Saeran was, being escorted to Jumin's penthouse. It's weird that he said yes because he always tells Saeyoung, no but he guesses his brother and him are different after all. "Thank you." The younger twin-spoke to the guard. He opened the door to the penthouse and was almost immediately greeted by Elizabeth The Third. He knelt down and pet the cat on its head. "Hey, Elizabeth. I came here to see you." He whispered softly. The white-furred cat continued to purr at the pets it was getting from the male.</p><p>"Do you want anything?" The voice led Saeran's eyes to the owner of the penthouse. "Anything to eat or drink?" The twin shook his head. "It's unusual that you're this nice to anyone," Saeran spoke as he stood, cat in arms. He glanced over the twin's outfit. Lighter clothes but still heavy enough to keep you warm. Signifying the beginning of spring. </p><p>Jumin had to admit his behavior was odd. "Well, you've done a great deal to help me. It only feels right to treat you kindly." The heir explained. "I guess that makes sense." A soft meow came from Elizabeth as Saeran rested his hand against the top of her chest.</p><p>"Well, I have a meeting soon so I'll leave you here. When you wish to go home let one of the guards know and they fetch you a car." The shorter male nodded lightly but kept his attention onto the cat.</p><p>With that Jumin left his apartment.</p><p>-</p><p>When Jumin got home from his meeting around ten at night he expected the only thing in his apartment to be his precious Elizabeth. So he was pretty surprised when he opened the door to see the younger of the Choi twins asleep on his sofa with his cat laying on top of him.</p><p>The heir bent down to be face level with the twin. He brushed a stray hair back that was laying on the male's face. "I really do mean it when you've done a lot to help me. The whole RFA has done a lot to help me. But something about you has made me a better person." He stood up and quietly made his way to his bedroom.</p><p>He decided he should inform Saeyoung of his brother's whereabouts. </p><p>Jumin Han has entered the chat</p><p>Jumin Han; Luciel I would like to inform you you're brother is staying the night at the penthouse</p><p>707; oh?<br/>707; why's that?</p><p>Jumin Han; He fell asleep and I don't dare to wake him</p><p>707; ooooooo<br/>707; does jumin han have a crush on my little brother?!?!</p><p>Jumin Han; You're talking nonsense<br/>Jumin Han; I just told you cause I knew you'd worry<br/>Jumin Han; Now I must go. I'm tired after my meeting.</p><p>707; don't do anything weird to my brother!</p><p>Jumin Han has left the chatroom</p><p>Jumin shook his head. He'd never do anything weird to the younger Choi twin. Though what Saeyoung said about him liking the male may be a little true. It is true that he's never really felt this close to someone besides Jihyun.</p><p>He sighed and changed out of his work clothes into comfortable pajamas. He makes his way back into the lounge and Saeran is still fast asleep.</p><p>He feels a little bad making him sleep on the couch like he is so acting totally out of character, he carries Saeran to his room. He lays him on his bed and covers him up enough to where he won't get cold. Elizabeth The Third followed and jumped onto the bed only to lay back on top of the twin. He smiled lightly as his cat before going back into his lounge.</p><p>He laid on the couch where he had just removed Saeran and proceeded to doze off from exhaustion.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hello? Jumin?" A voice called to him. He slowly opened his eyes to be met with Saeran above him. "Why are you on the sofa?" He asked. Saeran backed up as Jumin sat up. "Cause you were in the bed." He stretches. "But why did you move me?" "You looked uncomfortable. Plus you're a guest so I would feel bad having you sleep on the sofa."</p><p>Saeran smiled lightly. "Thanks. I'll be going after I get my bag." The twin looked around the sofa and grabbed his bag before tossing it on. </p><p>Jumin was still in a half sleepy haze so when lips pressed against his own he forgot how to function completely. "Thanks again Jumin. I'll talk to you later." With that, the twin gave one last pet to Elizabeth before leaving the penthouse.</p><p>Jumin's brain finally caught up with him and a blush filled his face. He buried his face into his hands. God, he really hopes Saeran comes over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. orange tulip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>The happiest tulip color meaning is orange. These bright bursts of sunshine radiate appreciation, understanding, and joy. Given to a significant other, it shows the strength of your bond and connection. For friends and family, a gift of an orange tulip can mean you enjoy their energy and are thankful for their presence in your life.<br/>-</p><p>Saeran has just gotten off work and it was already pretty late. He wasn't used to having classes in the morning and work in the afternoon quite yet so his body wasn't on a good sleep schedule meaning he was wide awake at ten pm. </p><p>He decides he should drop by Jaehee's coffee shop since it's around closing time and Mc was out of town meaning the brunette had to close on her own.</p><p>The bell signified someone entering the shop which caused Jaehee's eyes to glance over at the door. "Don't worry. It's just me Saeran." He spoke out. He glanced over to see Jaehee cleaning up the counter. "Ah, good timing. I was just about to close up." She spoke.</p><p>Saeran had really like the fact that she had grown out her hair. To him, it symbolized a new point in her life. "Yeah, I know. I came to help." He spoke. "Ah, but don't you have class in the morning?" He shrugged his bag off. "It's fine. Even if I went home I wouldn't be able to sleep." He went over and helped her clean mugs and plates from the day.</p><p>The two lightly chatted about work and some interesting customers Jaehee had throughout the day. "My guess is the kid was dared. Not many kids like wasabi flavored deserts. And very few adults do unless it's done right which yours always are." He complimented. "Thank you Saeran. I appreciate that." "No problem. Just speaking the truth."</p><p>Saeran helped organize a few things before helping Jaehee finish the rest of the cleaning that needed to be done.</p><p>The two stood in front of the shop as Jaehee locked the door. "You can definitely tell it's becoming spring," Saeran commented as he glanced over at flowers growing from the wall of the shop. "Yeah. Hopefully, the flowers will look nice once peak spring hits." He nodded in response. </p><p>"I'll walk you home." Saeran offered. Jaehee tried to deny but he wouldn't budge. "I like your hair long Jaehee," Saeran commented as they walked. "Oh?" "It symbolizes a new you. One that owns an awesome cafe and is finally herself. It suits you." Jaehee's face gained a red tint which he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if it was a blush. "Thank you Saeran." "Ah, you need to stop thanking me. I'm just speaking the truth." "I guess it's a habit." She smiled gently.</p><p>The conversation was kept light for the most part as they made their way to Jaehee's apartment. "How does it feel not working for Jumin?" He asked. "Still stressful but now it's enjoyable." He nodded. "Good to know you're happy with what you're doing." The two stopped in front of the apartment building. "Message me when you arrive home so I know you're okay." Saeran gave out a small laugh. "Will do. Get some rest." The two said their goodbyes and Saeran made his way home.</p><p>Once he got home Saeyoung pestered him for a while he eventually he went into his room to change and relax. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his private messages with Jaehee</p><p>Saeran, i'm home so no need to worry</p><p>Jaehee Kang; Good to know you got home safely</p><p>Saeran; yeah saeyoung already hounded me when i got in the door asking where i was<br/>Saeran; honestly so annoying but i guess i appreciate it</p><p>Jaehee Kang; I'm glad you see it like that<br/>Jaehee Kang; Everyone here in the RFA care for you and wishes you nothing but the best </p><p>Saeran; awe, that's so sweet jaehee </p><p>Jaehee Kang; I was just telling the truth<br/>Jaehee Kang; Now I must let you go. I'm going to get some sleep. You should too. </p><p>Saeran; i will soon. goodnight jaehee </p><p>Jaehee Kang; Goodnight</p><p>Saeran turned off his phone and rolled over on his bed. I guess he was kind of tired. Maybe it was because Jaehee told him to go to sleep or maybe he was actually tired. He smiled lightly before getting up to turn off his light and getting back into bed properly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sunflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>The symbolic sunflower meaning deals with beauty, delight, hope and joy.<br/>-</p><p>Yoosung ★; Saeran~<br/>Yoosung ★; Can we hang out today?</p><p>Saeran; why today</p><p>Yoosung ★; Because I have no classes and I'm bored~<br/>Yoosung ★; We could do whatever you want?</p><p>Saeran; fine<br/>Saeran; i'll be there in a little</p><p>The blonde smiled widely. It's been awhile since the two hung out and if he's being honest, he misses hanging out with Saeran. It's always fun no matter what they do so he's never bored plus he gets the perk of being there with the younger twin. </p><p>He quickly moved up from his lounge floor and to his room to get dressed. He decided to dress up a little more than normal. Instead of his cutesy look he always went to he decided a nice solid black shirt and some black ripped jeans (courtesy of the younger twin) along with a solid green jacket left open. Still his style but more mature, at least he thought so.</p><p>He went back to sit around in the lounge and wait for Saeran. For some reason he was a little nervous. It was expected though. He really likes being friends with Saeran but sometimes he feels his own personality may be too much for Saeran to handle. </p><p>Yoosung gently rubbed his face to try and rid himself of those thoughts and leant his head against the back of his sofa as he recomposed himself.</p><p>He jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door.</p><p>"Why did that scare me so much?" The blonde muttered to himself as he walked to the door. "Come in, Saeran." He spoke as he opened the door. He stepped aside for the older male to enter and noticed he was holding a bag.</p><p>"What's in the bag?" The gamer asked as he shut the door. "Well, you did ask me to redye your hair at one point so I thought today would be a good day." A light blush spread on Yoosung's face. He remembered that? "A-Ah, that's good. Thank you." Saeran gave a small smile. "I'll set up in the kitchen. Can you grab a towel?" The blonde, soon to be changed, nodded.</p><p>By the time he got the towel and made his way to the kitchen Saeran was ready to go, donned in gloves and an apron to keep from staining on himself. "Take a seat. It shouldn't take long." Yoosung obeyed and sat down.</p><p>Saeran adjusted him a little and placed the towel around him. "How did you get some good at dyeing hair, Saeran?" The college student asked as the older male started working. "I dyed mine a lot if that wasn't obvious. The more I did it, the better I got. I'm actually surprised you allowed me to do this." "You're my friend! If you say you can do it, I'll trust you."</p><p>Saeran smiled and continued to work on the boy's hair as the younger talked about video games and his current college classes. The older male listened politely and overall enjoyed the small time of dyeing the boy's hair, maybe except for the dye smell. "I'm gonna go grab lunch for us. Rinse and wash your hair in fifteen minutes if I'm not back." Saeran said grabbing one of Yoosung's extra keys so he could get back in. "Alright. What are you getting?" "Not sure yet. I'll figure it out on the way. I'll be back."</p><p>Yoosung waited patiently and washed his hair when the time was up. He ended up taking his shirt off so it wouldn't be a pain to take off later. </p><p>"I'm back. I bought some chicken." Saeran announced walking into the apartment only to pause when he seen Yoosung. Freshly dyed hair that was dripping wet along with no shirt. "Oh? That sounds really good." The now brunette spoke. Saeran still wasn't moving. Yoosung waved his hand. "Oh, sorry. Yeah I just went with something cheap, sorry." "I'm fine with it! Cheap doesn't mean bad!" Yoosung took the bag and sat on the lounge floor.</p><p>"Thanks again for dyeing my hair. I appreciate it." Yoosung said in between bites. Saeran reaches forward and pushed back a wet strand of hair. "You should really dry it. Do you have a blow dryer?" The twin asked.</p><p>Yoosung's face went red. "Y-Yeah! In the bathroom." "Be back ." Saeran wiped his hands off and went to retrieve the blow dryer.</p><p>When he can back he sat behind Yoosung and began blow drying his hair. Yoosung hummed from the warm air. Saeran pulled his head back just a little to get the front part of his roots and something in Yoosung's mind told him to kiss him. And so he did.</p><p>Yoosung was going to pull away after realizing what he had done but Saeran has turned off the blow dryer and leaned forward some so Yoosung was more comfortable in what would turn into a very long kiss.</p><p>When they broke apart Yoosung was left heaving. Saeran stood up. "I'm staying the night. I'm gonna go take a shower." He said as he walked to the bathroom leaving a blushing and heaving mess on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. bouvardia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>Bouvardia have a star shape that makes them easy to spot in a bouquet. Their thin stems make them most common in smaller arrangements. The bouvardia flower symbolizes enthusiasm. This flower can be found in a variety of colors, white being a popular hue.<br/>-</p><p>Zen; can anyone help me rehearse lines?</p><p>Jaehee Kang; I would love too but unfortunately Mc and I are preparing a cake for a wedding.</p><p>Yoosung★; Yeah, I cant either! I have club activities today<br/>Yoosung★; Sorry!<br/>Yoosung★; *sad emoji*</p><p>Jumin Han; I don't want to help.</p><p>Zen; I didn't want your help anyway. <br/>Zen; and I know 707 is out of town</p><p>Saeran has joined the chat</p><p>Saeran; oh<br/>Saeran; i can help</p><p>Zen; Really?</p><p>Saeran; yeah. i'm at a shop near your apartment so i'll be there when i'm done. </p><p>Zen; thank you! You're a life saver!</p><p>Saeran; you're welcome. be there in fifteen.</p><p>Saeran has left the chatroom </p><p>Hyundai placed down his phone and cleans his apartment so it would look nice. "Why am I caring about how my apartment looks like for Saeran?" He mumbled, still cleaning. He really only ever did these things for girls. He shook his head and finished his cleaning.</p><p>By the time he had finished Saeran had knocked on his front door. "Hey, welcom-" He stopped in his tracks and glanced over the twin's outfit. It was a little different from his normal. Still black skinny jeans but now their ripped and paired with combat boots. He was also wearing a button and a chest harness which was honestly a little sexual. His hair is also done nice and neat along with being freshly dyed.</p><p>"Sorry I took a little longer." Saeran spoke as he entered the apartment. He placed his bags next to the kitchen counter. "So what are we practicing and what?" He asked as he turned around to face Hyun. "Uh why are you so close?" Hyun jumped back. "Ah, I'm sorry." His face gained a light red tint as he moved away to get the scripts. </p><p>"Here. Unfortunately you have to act as the girl." "That's fine. It doesn't bother me." The younger twin flicked through the script. "Act two, scene one." Saeran nodded and the two started the scene. "You honestly are annoying." Hyun started. "Well you're no better. I just wanted to be loved and cared for!" Woah. That acting was something different. It felt real? "But you care more about work. You've never cared about me." Tears began to fall from Saeran's eyes. How can he do that with ease? He's not even an actor! Ah Hyun didn't like seeing him cry. "Babe, I'm sorry. I-I, please stop crying." Hyun reached forward and grabbed Saeran's face. "Please." Saeran faked sniffled. "I-" He was cut off by Hyun pressing his lips against Saeran's.</p><p>A kiss that was supposed to be quick and chaste turned into a sloppy, long kiss. Despite tears coming down from Saeran's eyes, Hyun didn't mind kissing him. Actually he was all too happy to kiss him.</p><p>"Mmm." Saeran gently pushed Hyun away. The two were panting and the twin was wiping the tears and bit of drool on his face. "Hah. I knew there was a kiss but wasn't it supposed to be quick?" He panted. "Ah, I'm sorry. I got carried away." He responded. Saeran's shook his head lightly. "It's fine but a bit of a warning would be nice before you shove your tongue down my throat." Hyun flushed red in embarrassment and crouched down.</p><p>"Don't feel bad. It's not like I hated it. Just a warning would be nice for next time." Saeran pats Hyun's head. "Next time?" Saeran's stuttered back. "I-I mean, I didn't want to force anything. I was just saying hypothetical." "Warning." Hyun spoke before kissing him again and again and again.</p><p>"Hyun!" Saeran spoke out of breath. "What?" Yiu said if I gave you a warning it was fine." Saeran blushed lightly. "Maybe more of an ask me please." He muttered. "Okay. Can I kiss you then?" Saeran shook his head. Saeran shook his head. "Why?" Hyun frowned. "I've got to get home. You know, before it gets dark." "You can just stay the night." Hyun said without hesitation. "Hyun I'd love too." Hyun perked up. "But, I have to go. I'm watching Saeyoung's cat for the week. Sorry." Hyun stood up. "Can you come by tomorrow?" Saeran smiled and nodded. "I'll come by after work, promise." Hyun smiled. He helped the twin gather his things and made sure he left safely. </p><p>And Saeran kept his promise and came by after work. And he kept coming everyday and helping him practice lines and also make out a little.</p><p>[there will be a part two on s.l.u.t. named bouvardia part two]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hydrangea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>From heartfelt emotion to boastfulness, the hydrangea has a different meaning for every culture and story. Use blue hydrangeas to right any wrongs you may have committed since they represent an apology!<br/>-</p><p>Not everyone can be forgiven immediately after an event. It takes time. Jihyun knows that and it's why he never pressure's Saeran. He tries to remain polite and keep a professional position as to try and not hurt him once again. It's not easy for either of them Jihyun just hopes one day the twin forgives him. </p><p>It may not be tomorrow or even in the next decade but one day.</p><p>Jihyun now keeps the RFA updated at where he's at for work so the others have trust in him as well. He never wants them to believe he doesn't trust them and wants to be open with them all.</p><p>"That was great. It'll take a little to get these edited but I'll get them to you as soon as possible." Jihyun spoke to his client. The conversation was short and Jihyun escorted the client to their car before heading to his own that Jumin had sent him. </p><p>The drive was long and he arrived home a little after eleven pm. </p><p>It was a little surprising when he saw a person sitting at his apartment door. The person was easy to identify since the white and pink he could tell anywhere.</p><p>He was asleep more like it so it had Jihyun wondering how long he had been outside. </p><p>"Hey, Saeran. Wake up." He crouched down, not daring to touch him and tried to wake him up. He stirred a little before opening his eyes. "You're finally here. What took you so long?" The twin asked, tiredness in his voice. "I had a shoot out of the city. How long have you been here?" "Since nine." Two hours he had been out here? </p><p>"Come inside," Jihyun spoke and unlocked the front door. Saeran steppes inside slowly.</p><p>"Can I stay the night? It's a little too late for me to head home now." Jihyun nodded. "If that's what you feel comfortable with. You can have the bed." Jihyun spoke as he took off his jacket.</p><p>"I don't forgive you." Slipped from Saeran's mouth. The bluenette looked up. "I don't think I ever will. I know you've been trying and waiting for me to do so but it won't happen." He paused. "I just can't forgive what happened. I suffered hell only to suffer more hell. I have some pretty messed up trauma and issues now." Jihyun should have expected that. It's what he deserves. "I won't forgive you but I will accept it as the past it move on. We can't change what happened but I don't want to go in hating you, okay? So let's start over and live with everything in the past."</p><p>Jihyun sighed in relief. "Yes, Saeran. I would like that very much." Saeran nodded and a small smile slipped on his face. "It's also your bed. I shouldn't be taking it but I know you're persistent so if you'd be comfortable, we can share the bed. Just know I'm still trying to be comfortable around you."</p><p>"I understand one hundred percent. I will never cross a line with you and make you uncomfortable." Saeran sighed happily. "Okay then let's get to bed. It's late and you know Zen. He's going to make us go to his premier tomorrow." Jihyun nodded and led Saeran to the bedroom.</p><p>This was the start of healing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>